The Force Of Love
by Rumyum
Summary: When Draco and Hermione are Forced to be together!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool day in September, young witches and wizards were running about. Catching up with friends and bidding farewell to loving parents. Except for a young 17 yr old wizard. He leaned beside a light pole, wearing his black shirt that outlined his well toned body and a black cape embroided with Slytherin Crest. Those magnificent blue orbs could only be visible through those silky blonde bangs that hang on his forehead. He scanned the crowd, jealous of their happiness, jealous of that they had parents that cared for them. He was orphaned, his farther had been killed trying to escape the wizard prison Askaban, and his mother died not in shock that her beloved husband was dead but was killed by The Dark Lord himself for telling Snape the plan. Only that Snape was there with Potter who killed Voldemort just as he avadakadavaed his mother. He felt hot tears sting his eyes, he blinked them away and walked quick paced to the last carriage wanting to be alone.

She for the first time in all her schooling years was running late for the train! She ran through the barrier leading to platform nine and three quarters. "Oh, No!" she cried, the train was already moving, she picked up her trunk and crookshanks basket and pulled herself onto the last carriage of the train. Thanking Merlin that she caught the train narrowly missing a detention. Just the thought of her the Hogwarts goody-two-shoes getting a detention sent shivers down her spine! She wondered where Harry and Ron were, but then she realised that they would be on the third carriage, the one they always took. Shrugging her thoughts she decided to look for a seat.

Thankfully there was no one on this carriage, he walked up to the empty compartment and heaved his trunk as if it was as light as a feather onto the racks and sat down. Filling his mind of all the thoughts of his parents and Voldemort. He smiled to himself that his father and Voldemort had died giving him no worries, but the thought that his loving mother had died for no reason pained him dearly. He shut his eyes and laid down to rest, with an earth shattering migraine.

She walked past a window, looking at her reflection her once bushy brown hair rested on her shoulders in smooth brown gold locks. She admired her brown medium cut vintage top and jeans that went very well with her gryfindor cloak. She smiled and walked into the only compartment only to find some one sleeping inside. She decided that it was too late to walk through all the carriages to find Harry and Ron. Plus her trunk was killing her! She sat down opposite to the sleeping person. She quietly magiced her trunk next to the person's trunk on the rack and sat down to read, _Hogwarts A History…_

He slowly woke up feeling to tired to sit up, he was about to yawn, when he realised he was not alone. He fully opened his eyes to find two chocolate brown ones staring back.

"MALFOY?"

"GRANGER"

"What are you doing in here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing in here, shouldn't you be with Potter and Weasly?"

"Yes, but I was running late and this was the only carriage I could catch in time"

"What? Don't tell me Know-it-all Granger was running late?"

"So, what if I was, everyone is not always perfect, by the way you still haven't told me WHAT your doing here. Aren't you meant to be with Crabbe and Goyle?"

"I decided that I wanted to be alone is that problem? I am to tired too argue with you Granger leave me alone."

"Why? What's wrong? How can you be tired we haven't even started school."

"Well I am, now don't make me say it again! Leave me alone!"

"Malfoy! The train is going to pull up any moment now and you haven't changed into your uniform, and plus there are no other compartments in this carriage!"

_Gosh, she pisses me off sometimes! What do I mean sometimes I mean ALL THE TIME!_

"Malfoy!"

"Alright, Alright Stay!"

_Merlin why do I have to be stuck with him out of all the students in Hogwarts!_

They sat in silence for the rest of the Journey, Hermione reading and Draco staring out into the night sky…

**A/N** So what do you think of my First Chapter? I don't really know where to go with this, if you guys have any ideas please feel free to add them to your reviews! Please read and review, if you like then I can post more up!


	2. The Carriage

**Previously on _The Force of Love_**

"Malfoy! The train is going to pull up any moment now and you haven't changed into your uniform, and plus there are no other compartments in this carriage!"

_Gosh, she pisses me off sometimes! What do I mean sometimes I mean ALL THE TIME!_

"Malfoy!"

"Alright, Alright Stay!"

_Merlin why do I have to be stuck with him out of all the students in Hogwarts!_

They sat in silence for the rest of the Journey, Hermione reading and Draco staring out into the night sky…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Train pulled up and Draco got up first and pulled his trunk out with ease and walked out the door without a second glance. Hermione on the other hand was having difficulties. _Geez he can't even help a girl with her luggage, what a Malfoy! Oh yeah he is a Malfoy!_ She then remembered she could do magic and charmed her trunk to the ground and wheeled it out. To find everyone running about to get onto the invisible horse drawn carts. She spotted a red head running towards a carriage, she tried to follow. But only to realise she couldn't move n any direction and was being pulled towards the last cart. _What was going on!_

He got of the train, trying his best to avoid his fellow students and made his way to they last cart. Surprisingly as everyone pushed passed him in their own way towards the other carts he didn't move at all, he just seemed to be pulled magically towards the last cart. He wasn't really concerned since that was where he intended to go. He couldn't help but think of Hermione, she really did look nice for a change. _Bad thought Malfoy! Why are you thinking about Granger!_

Hermione was feeling quite freaked out about this force, she tried to resist it but that didn't work she just got magically pulled to the last carriage. She opened the door, and once again to find none other then Draco Malfoy himself looking back at her.

"Why are you following me Granger, I thought I had enough of you in the train itself!"_ Good, that sounds more like the real Malfoy. But she really did look Beautiful!_

"Malfoy! For your information I was not following you I felt this force pulling me towards this carriage!"

"You felt that too? I mean every one was pushing past me but I didn't move at all, except in the direction of this carriage!"

"You serious, I felt the same way to" _Ok! Ok! why I am agreeing with Malfoy _

All of a sudden the carriages began to move, all except one, the last one!

"Why aren't we moving? I wonder what's going on?" _Why am I asking Granger, she probably start lecturing me on why this happening. Me and my stupid big mouth_!

"I don't know really!"

"What you Hermione Granger, doesn't know what's going on, that's a first!"

"Very Funny, now shut up I am trying to think!"

Draco stood and strode past Hermione and tried opening the door but it was locked and wouldn't open. Draco then pulled out his wand and tried to open it magically but it that didn't work either!

"Don't just sit there and stare, help me!"

Hermione stood up and they both tried pushing the door with all their might. It didn't work so they faced their back to the door and pushed back. Then suddenly the carriage walls pushed them off. Resulting in the two of them falling. Draco landing first on his back and Hermione on top! _Hermione held her breath she was so close to Draco's face. He really did look hot close up. What am I thinking, this MALFOY here DRACO L MALFOY!_ They both lay there staring at each other nose to nose, there eyes - blue ones drilling into brown ones and brown ones searching the blue, for what seemed like eternity!_ Good Merlin she is Beautiful_. Draco was about to push away one of Hermione's bangs that was tickling his cheek. But she quickly stood up, feeling the warmth rise up into her cheeks! Ignoring what had just happened she said…

"Well pushing the door clearly didn't work!"

"You don't say!" He was still in shock of how close they had been.

"Do you always have to be so arrogant and rude?" She needn't say something so that this new feeling inside her would ease.

"No, it's only in front of people like you!"

"Oh, there is no point talking to you and now I have to be stuck with you in this stupid carriage!" With that she laid down on the seat with her back to him.

Why did she have these mixed emotions, one minute she was thinking how hot he was and the next she minute she hated him. She felt too tired to dwell on the matter and went to sleep

"I feel the same way" he muttered to himself.

Draco just sat on the seat looking out at the moon. He thought about his holiday so far he had lost everything he loved and cared for. Whether that be his mother or any priceless object. He had never hated his life more than now. Maybe if his mother had been living he would have liked to move away and live a life of peace. But no he was now an orphan…and now his life sucked even more he felt tears sting his eyes, he mustn't be emotional especially not now when he was stuck in a carriage in the middle of the night with Hermione Granger!

**A/N** – Hey thank you so much for your reviews! I hope this Chapter was good, Please if you have any suggestions on how I should go on with this story. Please add them to your reviews. And if you were wondering no-one realises there missing, since no one saw them get on the train.

Please Please Read and Review, I really appreciate your feedback!


	3. The Parchment

**Previously on _The Force of Love_**

Draco just sat on the seat looking out at the moon. He thought about his holiday so far he had lost everything he loved and cared for. Whether that be his mother or any priceless object. He had never hated his life more than now. Maybe if his mother had been living he would have liked to move away and live a life of peace. But no he was now an orphan…and now his life sucked even more he felt tears sting his eyes, he mustn't be emotional especially not now when he was stuck in a carriage in the middle of the night with Hermione Granger!

It was past midnight Hermione woke due to bright light. She looked over at Draco's peaceful sleeping face. It was amazing how someone so arrogant when awake could be so handsome and gentle asleep. Hermione quickly shook the thoughts out of her head. When once again the light that had awoken her appeared. It came from the centre of the carriage. Her face illuminated, as she got closer to the bright blue light. It was a piece of old parchment. She slowly lifted the piece and read it…

Those that live on the opposite ends of life must live together

Those who hate will come to love

Those that make the others life a pain will make the others life a joy

Those who never thought of becoming friends will never be enemies

Your life will change this year for …

The force of love cannot be broken…

Hermione read and reread the parchment altogether a total of 10 times. Was this a joke or was this for real. Why had she been the one to receive this awkward message? Who were 'these' people it was referring to? She decided to keep it a secret and place the parchment in her pocket.

Then she heard a faint click and realised the door had unlocked. So, the reason that she and Draco had been locked together was to receive this message. But why her and Draco? Unless the people the parchment was referring to were Draco and Hermione! She sat there in shock! Like she was going to fall in love with Draco! At the thought of Draco, he stirred awake looking directly at her. She stared back at him with wide eyes.

"What are you staring at Granger?" he said with a smirk " Can't take your eyes of my handsome face?"

"Shut up Malfoy! The doors are open we can go back to school now!"

"What their open, why didn't you tell me!"

"You were sleeping…I didn't want to wake you."

"But...how did you open the door?"

Hermione sat there and thought weather it _was a wise to tell Draco about the parchment. WAIT did I just call him DRACO, I am seriously losing it!_ She decided not to tell him. _Plus he would probably think I was fooling him!_

"Hello Granger are you there?" He waved his hand in front of Hermione's frozen face

"What?" she looked up at him puzzled

"How – Did – You – Open – the – Door – Granger?" He spoke slowly

"Oh I just tried pushing the handle when I woke up and it opened!" She lied, she wasn't going to tell him about this 'Force of Love'.

"Whatever" he shrugged he didn't care as long as they were out.

"We need to get back to school I feel hungry." Hermione said getting up and picking up her luggage.

"Yeah yeah whatever" He picked up his trunk and followed Hermione out of the carriage.

Hermione having difficulty dragging her trunk, so she levitated it magically to float in front her. _Gosh Hogwarts look miles away by foot._ She turned to see how Malfoy was coping the long walk but he wasn't there! She was frozen on the spot. Where was he, not that she cared. Then all of a sudden the carriage they had been stuck in was moving up towards her. She turned to see Malfoy sitting where the driver should of sat, smirking at her. _Now why didn't I think of that I am after all the smartest witch in Hogwarts, But Malfoy was second to her. _

"Want a ride Granger?" He smirked at her again

_I hate him so much when he smirks!_

"Yeah thanks." She muttered, she was about to get on when he moved the carriage a little bit and she fell. She looked up it him angrily. _Man she looks so cute when she is angry._

"Had a nice trip there Granger!" He laughed at her

"That wasn't funny MALFOY!" She quickly got on whilst he was laughing. She so badly wanted to walk to Hogwarts and not use his help, but it was such a long walk and she was tired and hungry.

Draco stopped laughing after a while and started moving the carriage back to Hogwarts. It felt nice to laugh after such a long time of sorrow. _Hermi I mean Granger seems to me make me laugh. Plus she is so Beautiful What I am talking about this is Potter's best friend. Potter always has to ruin things._

They finally reached Hogwarts entrance and their luggage disappeared to their allocated dormitories. Hermione was glad that school had started on a Saturday, so she didn't miss out on any classes whilst being stuck in that carriage. She slowly curled her fingers around the parchment she got scared; this was going to be a long year.

**A/N **Hey sorry for not updating in a long time I had several assessments at school! Did you like the chapter, do have any ideas to make it better? Thanks so much for your encouraging reviews. Receiving them makes my day!


	4. The Surprise

**A/N **Hi everyone, I am so so so so so Sorry for not updating in such a long time!!! School does that to you!!! I am in my final year, so I'm sorry if I don't update in long period of time!

Thank you all for your encouraging and lovely reviews your are purely the reason why updated now. So thank you very much for your reviews, keep them coming and I will try my best to fit in time to update!!! I hope this chapter is as good as the others, I wrote whatever came to me, so please give me feedback and if you have any ideas of what should happen next please review them!!

**Previously on _The force of Love_**

Draco stopped laughing after a while and started moving the carriage back to Hogwarts. It felt nice to laugh after such a long time of sorrow. _Hermi I mean Granger seems to me make me laugh. Plus she is so Beautiful What I am talking about this is Potter's best friend. Potter always has to ruin things._

They finally reached Hogwarts entrance and their luggage disappeared to their allocated dormitories. Hermione was glad that school had started on a Saturday, so she didn't miss out on any classes whilst being stuck in that carriage. She slowly curled her fingers around the parchment she got scared; this was going to be a long year.

They both entered through the entrance to the hall when Dumbledore strode towards them.

_Oh no now I'm in for it, my last year at Hogwarts and I going to get expelled!!! _ They both thought simultaneously.

"Welcome back to school Miss Granger…Mr Malfoy, I was beginning to wonder where you had got up to. Nice to see you both. Well hurry off them before your breakfast begins to get cold!"

"Thank you professor, and nice to see you to!" Hermione replied, relieved of getting out of expulsion. They both began to walk off.

"Ahh, Miss Granger Mr Malfoy I almost forgot to tell you both, you both have been chosen as heads of school Congratulations! Your common room is on the third floor, behind the portrait of knight and princess. Password is Force of Love" He winked at Hermione

Good Luck and have great year!" having said that he strode away leaving them standing in shock.

Hermione and Draco were stuck to the ground as they stared in shock at the retreating professors back.

"What did he just say?" Draco asked Hermione still in shock

"I…I mean we are head boy and girl" She replied, but what shocked her the most was the fact that Dumbledore knew about the force of love. She subconsciously grabbed the parchment in her pocket _Was he behind it? No No the professor would see no point in me and Drac Damn! Malfoy being together. But HE did make us the heads! Noooo_

She turned to face Draco, but he was gone. She was glad to be free of him at last, but felt a weird sensation of sadness of not being with him. Shrugging of the feeling she went to find Harry and Ron they must be worried sick. She ran off still holding the parchment.

Draco walked away without Hermione noticing. He didn't want to be near her, she gave him a sense of forbidding. He didn't feel hungry either, however he saw the wink that Dumbledore had given her. Force of love what on earth was that about. But the fact of living with Hermione for a year took over. He did feel something for her, however he knew she would not share these feelings he felt for her. He decided to go to the owlry to be alone. He knew no one went there because of the smell, so at leat he would be alone.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shouted at once when that saw her arrive.

"Hi guys! How you been! Before you say anything I know I'm late and you don't need to worry I'm fine- "

"We weren't worried Hermione! Dumbledore announced that you and Malfoy had Head duties last night! But Congratulations! Your Head Girl" Harry beamed at her

"But what did you have to do school just opened?" Ron asked

"Oh…umm…. Its a secret can't tell you sorry…" Hermione lied she did not want to talk about the whole "force of love" issue. Plus Dumbledore must have something to do with it if he announced that they supposedly had been away on head duties

"Is that pumpkin juice? I haven't had this since school closed for the summer" Hermione falsely smiled hoping to cover up her stuttering.

Harry and Ron left it at that, they were curious but they knew better than to push Hermione to tell them something that she didn't want to.

Draco sat in the owlry feeling depression wash over him once more. He badly wanted happiness in life to be loved and to love. To smile and raise his eyebrows was painful, as they were permanently scrunched in a frown. He found happiness for once after the event. That was with Granger! He envied her joy and her ability to enjoy life with great friends like Potter and Weasley. If only he had been brought up in a loving family. Yes had riches but they brought no joy, he would rather be poor and be loved like the Weasley's. _ Why am I comparing myself with that low life! This smell is getting to my head!_

"Hey do guys want to come and see the head common room, I haven't seen it yet!"

Both boys looked up and quickly got up all excited to see the headroom. The walked up to the third floor and stood in front of the portrait. As soon as Hermione saw the painting she loved it.

In front of a castle bigger Hogwarts there was a man in a full armour except the helmet, he had silver blonde hair that flew in the wind and his blue eyes looked up longing at a princess, with his arms out stretched ready to catch her as she ran towards him. The princess was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her gold brown ringlets swayed as she ran towards her knight her brown eyes only focused on the knight, her green dress fluttered as jumped into his arms. He lifted her up above his shoulders as is she was light as a feather as he twirled her around. They both smiled at each other as her brought her down and passionately kissed her. Before they noticed the trio's presence, Hermione quickly gave them the password before they continued were they left of.

It was so romantic and sweet that Hermione longed to be the princess in her knight's arms. She had a feeling that the knight resembled a certain Syltherin.

"Hermione, the is bloody wicked!" Ron shouted as he bounced on one of the red and gold couches.

The room was pretty much similar to their common rooms apart from the mixture green and silver and the fact that it was much more richly decorated and much bigger. They all sat down to talk about their holidays and Harry's embarrassing and very funny story of falling off his broom…

Draco got up and decided to get some sleep as he walked towards the head common room he saw the portrait of the Knight and Princess hugging. He hated showing affection and shouted the password the two jumped apart and gave him an angry look before opening. Draco felt that princess was the best looking girl he had ever seen, but she reminded him of granger, he to wanted to have someone looking at him with as much love as the princess was giving to her knight- he thoughts however were disrupted with the sound of laughter coming from inside. _Why did everyone have to be so happy except for him._

**A/N **So what did you think good…bad. Please Please Please review!!!


	5. The Challenge

**Disclaimer:** I was kindly reminded that I had forgotten to write a disclaimer for my previous chapters. I don't own Harry Potter or any thing related to Harry Potter, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot.

**Previously On **_**The Force Of Love:**_

Draco got up and decided to get some sleep as he walked towards the head common room he saw the portrait of the Knight and Princess hugging. He hated showing affection and shouted the password the two jumped apart and gave him an angry look before opening. Draco felt that princess was the best looking girl he had ever seen, but she reminded him of granger, he to wanted to have someone looking at him with as much love as the princess was giving to her knight- he thoughts however were disrupted with the sound of laughter coming from inside. _Why did everyone have to be so happy except for him._

Draco was going to step in, when the Potter and Weasel stepped out giving him a weird look. They turned to Hermione giving her a sympathetic smile they left. Draco shoved past the two, and had a look at the headroom. The rich decorations upsettingly reminded him of the manor. He looked over the plush couches to find Hermione reading. _Did that girl ever stop reading?_

He walked across the common room to his new room.

"Hey Malfoy are checking out your bedroom?" she asked excitedly, following.

"What does it look like Granger?" he retorted glaring at her.

"Just asking! Can you ever be nice Malfoy or were you just born with a cold heart!" she shoved past him.

Draco stared at the spot Granger had just occupied. He for the first time thought about what she had just said. _Can I ever be nice?_ Was he not nice to Crabbe and Goyle? Truth be told all he ever did was order them and yell at the goons. Then there was Pansy pug face Parkinson who thought her job was to hang off Draco's shoulder whenever he was within her vicinity. _Ahhh! I am mean to everyone even the Slytherins!_ Granger seemed right for once, maybe if he was "nicer" as she had put it; his life may have been better. He hated self-reflecting he decided to once again sleep of his unpleasant thoughts.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling sorry for Malfoy. _Why do I care about that stupid git any way! _ He was after all born into an unloving family. She could just imagine his childhood, a cute little Malfoy all alone in a dark playroom. _Did I just call Malfoy cute? EWWW! _ Hermione began to feel sorry for Malfoy again; after all he had lost his family and now was on his own. She decided not to ponder on thoughts about Malfoy as classes started today.

Hermione ran into the Great Hall excited to check out her new timetable. She spotted Harry and Ron, deciding to sit between them.

"Hi guys! I can't wait to see our timetables!" she smiled

"Uh, sorry to upset you Hermione, put I think you're the only one excited about starting classes." Ron stated

"Oh come on Ron, aren't you excited about all the wonderful things we will learn this year. It is so euphoric!!!" she said grinning, imagining her first transfiguration class.

"No 'Mione, I don't think Ron will ever feel 'euphoric' about school' Harry said piling his plate with pancakes.

"Students, please be quiet, I have your timetables, if there is something wrong, please come and see me immediately. That is all." With a flick of Magonagall's wand each timetable flew over to each student.

"Oh blimey! We have double potions first up and with the Slytherins!" Ron cried

"You've got to be joking!" a stunned Harry scanned his own timetable

"Will you guys ever grow up?" Hermione simply stated, "Come on we are going to be late. I don't want to go into minus points on the first day back, just because Snape hates Gryffindors" she got up with her two best friends dragging grudgingly behind her.

Draco looked at his own timetable. _Double potions, at least I have my favourite subject first up_. He looked across at the Gryffindor table; Pothead and Weasel seemed to have lost their appetite after discovering they had potions. _At least my week has begun on a bright note! _He to got up making his way to the dungeons.

"Oh No!"

"What's wrong Hermione?" both boys asked in unison.

"I can't believe I forgot my quill in the headroom! You guys go ahead and save me a spot, I'll be right back." She checked her watch, she had 5 minutes to run up and get her quill. _ How can I be so forgetful and on the first day too. _

"This is going to be great year, first I am late for the train and not I forget my quill," she muttered to herself. Running quickly, she did not realise where she was going and crashed into someone. Causing both herself and the other person to fall. She quickly got up and reached her hand to the person still on the ground, not realising who it was.

"Sorry! Here I'll help you up" She looked down to find none other Malfoy on the ground, hair out of place, a stunned expression on his pale face and looking out of order for the first time in her 6 years of schooling. She began to laugh at his disgruntled pose, culching her stomach from the pain of the comical scene in front of her.

"Shut up Granger! This is your doing!" He got up, fixing his uniform.

"Malfoy! Look I'm sorry!" She said again, walking towards him apologetically.

"I don't care! Get away from me!" He said

"Malfoy I said I was sorry there is no need to get all angry!"

"When it involves you, anyone would get angry," he shouted and stormed off.

Hermione felt tears form in her eyes. There was something terribly wrong with Malfoy. No one could more hateful than Draco Malfoy himself. She wiped her tears away, no Malfoy was going to make her cry, and that stupid parchment had said that she had get along with Malfoy. _That was definitely not going to happen!_ She looked at her watch 2 mins late for potions. She decided to borrow Harry's quill and walked back to Potions.

_What's wrong with me! Why do I get so angry at everything!_ Draco clenched his fist. He hated yelling and he had seen tears in Granger's eyes. She had looked so relaxed laughing when he had fallen. He would of shrugged it off, but she was just so happy plus she was enjoying life, whilst he not. He only said that anyone would get angry her due her happiness. He hated feeling so depressed. He walked into potions at least he could try and enjoy making something worthwhile.

Hermione walked into potions feeling upset the contrary to her morning excitement. Thanking Merlin that Snape was not here yet. She sat next Harry and Ron, trying to ignore Malfoy's harsh words. _"Involves you…anyone would get angry."_ _He is still holding a grudge against me because of my blood, even after the war and fighting for the light side. I guess a leopard never changes its spots_. Hermione then decided not let Malfoy affect her but to challenge her. This year she will change Draco Malfoy's spots, he had already shown he has good intentions by fighting for the light side. She was going to make Malfoy laugh and bring out the boy that was hiding inside his depressed shell. She smiled at her challenge just as Snape walked in.

**A/N **I am so SORRY, for the time it's taken me to write this. I had lost motivation to write. But after reading your reviews I decided to continue to write. I hope you like this chapter. I promise to write more in the near future. Please Please Please review, it is the only thing that makes me want to write! So please review!!!!


End file.
